Jigglypuff
Jigglypuff is a Balloon-type Pokémon and part of the original 12 heroes of the Super Smash Bros. gang. She is Numbuh 250b and 2nd in Command and Diversionary Tactics Officer of Kids Next Door Sector L1. History Meeting Sector V Warning! Spoilers alert below Jigglypuff ended up accidentally entering the Kids Next Door when she, Kirby, Pikachu, Eevee, and Diddy Kong fell through a portal whom Kirby said to have "smelled like the best sugary cake ever!" After being encountered by the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, she tried to apologize to them for accidentally crashing into their mansion to "take their birthday cake." The DCFDTL capture them and tie them up to be forced to watch them eat their birthday cake without sharing it with anyone. Then Sector V of the Kids Next Door arrives to stop the DC from their latest Birthday Cake plan and unexpectedly rescue Jigglypuff and the others. When Sector V began to have trouble with the Delightful Children, she and the others help Sector V out in defeating them. It was at that point when Jigglypuff started to respect Sector V, stating that "I guess it's a lot better having friends who are childish but loyal than those who are proper but selfish." Out of everyone else, Jigglypuff was the most anxious to get back to her own world and was the most homesick out of all of them. But when she and her friends once again help Sector V out in defeating Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, she finally couldn't help but want to be part of the Kids Next Door even after finally finding the portal back home. It was at that point where she along with the others are recruited to start training as Cadets Next Door. Training as KND While training as part of the Kids Next Door, Jigglypuff views the training as harsh and tiring, but is also worth working hard for, just like being a Smash Bros. member. While they usually stay in the Kids Next Door Arctic Base for valuable training, they do sneak out of there from time to time if they see Sector V in trouble fighting against a villain (much to Numbuh 86's and Numbuh 60's annoyance). During the training, Jigglypuff gets herself along with Eevee addicted to Rainbow Monkeys, saying they are way better then the Pony pal dolls back in the Smash Bros. realm and she and Eevee love to sing the Rainbow Monkey them song, much to the boys' annoyance. She and her friends also convinces Tiff and Tuff (who end up entering the KND realm one day) to stay and train with them. Recommissioning Sector Z One day, while trying to help Diddy Kong look for his missing Peanut Gun, Jigglypuff and Kirby were captured by Father and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane who intended to use them as hostage baits to lure Sector V into a trap. For the most part, Kirby and Jigglypuff just annoy Father and the DC a lot by doing stuff like eating their hidden ice cream stash, stealing Father's pipe and his diary, etc.. When Pikachu, Eevee, Diddy Kong, Tiff, Tuff, and Sector V finally arrive to rescue Kirby and Jigglypuff, a huge battle ensured between them and Father with the DC, only for the former team to lose and be locked away. During the battle, Jigglypuff sees how the DC really hate broccoli despite the fact they like other vegetables, leading Jigglypuff to think something is up with the DC. When she and Tiff decide to steal Father's Diary again, the two girls and Kirby discover through the Diary that the Delightful Children were once the legendary Sector Z members of Kids Next Door. Now seeing them in a new sense of light, Jigglypuff, Tiff, and Kirby decide to go secretly modify the broken Recommissioning Module they one time found with increased effects of up to 115th billion fold and then proceed to rescue Sector V and their Smash Bros. friends. Realizing they are trying to escape, Father and the Delightful Children attack Sector V and the others again. Despite the harsh and difficult battle, Sector V and the Smash Bros. members manage to win this time thanks to Tiff's encouragement of teamwork and Kirby's great leadership skills. He, Tiff, and Jigglypuff manage to trap Father into a rocket to the Arctic Prison and then successfully and permanently recommission the DC back into Sector Z, much to everyone else's shock. (Later Kirby, Jigglypuff and Tiff became shocked themselves when Numbuh 1 revealed that he knew who the DC once were before.) Sector Z thank Kirby, Jigglypuff and Tiff for permanently recommissioning them and apologized to everyone for all their crimes. The later 3 forgave them for what they did in the past and everyone else became happy that Sector Z is back (except Tuff whom he is mad that Sector Z was really the Delightful Children all this time). Before everyone could leave the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane, Father arrives, somehow escaping the first rocket with fire and demands he wants his delightful Children back. One more battle commences, this time with Father turning into a dragon. After an even more intense and harsh battle, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 0.1, and Kirby manage to trap Father in another rocket to the Arctic Prison and successfully blast him off. Kirby for a moment thinks it's finally over, but David tells him that Father will escape from his prison soon, making Kirby and Jigglypuff disappointed. But Sector V and Sector Z manage to cheer them up, telling them they have done more then a great accomplishment in bringing back the legendary Sector Z. After this, the two sectors bring Kirby and his friends to the KND Moonbase where, after hearing the whole story, Numbuh 362 officially makes them official Kids Next Door members of Sector L1. As Numbuh 250b As part of the Kids Next Door Sector L1, Jigglypuff is the 2nd in Command and the Diversionary Tactics Officer. Jigglypuff is quite happy being part of the Kids Next Door and like Kirby, is willing to help all kids in need. Jigglypuff becomes more capable and confident in KND missions, and her set of skills are 2nd to only a few such as Kirby. Her main priority weapon is the flower baton which, despite its looks, can pack quite a serious punch on the foes and evil adults she whacks them with. Nextgen Series In Operation: MASKED, Jigglypuff worked at Carnivilia in Termina at the attraction Jigglypuff's Musical Dream, where she sings to anyone who pays to listen. Whoever can listen through her song without falling asleep will win a prize. Cheren attempted this, but ended up falling asleep as Jigglypuff drew on his face. He later returns with the All-Night Mask that allows him to stay awake through her song. For doing so, Jigglypuff awards him the Don Gero Mask. Relationships Kirby It's been hinted many times that Jigglypuff has a crush of Kirby and vice-versa. Despite having plenty of polar opposites of each other (Kirby being a terrible singer and unfocused while Jigglypuff's singing puts people to sleep and more focused, etc.). They also have a lot of things in common such as loving adventures, wanting to prove themselves worthy of being great fighters/KND members, etc. Kirby seems to hang out with Jigglypuff the most often if Pikachu and/or Tiff bother him too much and Jigglypuff once stated that Kirby is the only person she feels comfortable talking to when she's feeling down. Numbuh 3 Jigglypuff and Numbuh 3 have a great relationship for the most part since the two of them love many things such as Rainbow Monkeys, hamsters, etc.. While Jigglypuff can be a bit frustrated with Kuki's naivety from time to time, she usually shrugs it off since it greatly reminds her of her friend, Eevee. Numbuh 5 Jigglypuff and Numbuh 5 pretty much have a good relationship with each other since both of them are very calm and collected for most situations. Sector Z When first meeting them as the Delightful Children, Jigglypuff found them to be strange at first, but after being captured by the DC, she ends up hating them as much as her friends and Sector V, often willing to put her own girlish personality aside to go against the DC and help Sector V out. But when she learned that the DC were really the lost members of Sector Z, she sees them in a new light and becomes determined to bring them back. After permanently recommissioning them, Jigglypuff has gotten along greatly with Sector Z, easily forgiving them for all they've done as the DC and defending them from anyone who still thinks of them as the evil Delightful Children. Out of all the members, Jigglypuff likes David, Ashley and Ogie the best. Appearance Jigglypuff is a round, pink puffball with stubby hands and feet, just like Kirby, only a lighter pink. She has big, round, dark-blue eyes and pointy triangle ears. She has a swirl of pink hair on her forehead. When in the KND, she has a long pony tail with a green clasp and she wears a magenta shirt, and orange shorts. Gallery Jigglypuff's cotton candy.png|Jigglypuff's cotton candy. i want to be normal again.png|Jigglypuff with Tuff and a shrunken Tiff Why can't i come?!.png|Jigglypuff and Pikachu telling the shrunken Tiff she has to stay with Tuff Personality Jigglypuff is somewhat a girlish type princess, but it doesn't stop her from trying to be tough for her Smash Bros. tournaments and KND missions. She strives to find the perfect song to sing that won't make people fall asleep on her, but it hasn't been successful so far. Jigglypuff may seem sassy and prissy at first glance, but she warms up to new people quickly and like Kirby, she is very kind and defensive of her friends. She is what most people would call her a mixture of cuteness, cleverness, and toughness. Powers Jigglypuff has an angelic, enchanting voice that puts all of her enemies to sleep when she sings a song. She uses a microphone to amplify her voice and put a wider range of people to sleep (though she doesn't know she puts them to sleep and just wants people to listen). Jigglypuff can puff herself up and float like a balloon before getting tired. Final Smash "JIGGLYYYYY!" Jigglypuff's Final Smash is Puff Up, where she grows to incredible size and unleashes a screech that blows any nearby enemies away. Stories She's Appeared In *Operation: MASKED Trivia *In the canon universe and while speaking Pokémon language, Jigglypuff is voiced by Rachael Lillis. But in SmashBrosNextDoor's universe, she is voiced by Tara Strong. Category:Pokémon Category:Females Category:Sector L1 Members Category:Musicbenders Category:Vice-leaders